unintended encounter
by HUDSON46
Summary: McCoy had a one night relationship that brought him consequences he never thought of. Disclaimer, I don't own Star Trek or the characters. I only loved Bones and wanted him to have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

Jim entered the crowded inn with McCoy and scanned the place for his friends. He could see Scot chatting with Gyla as they sat with Sulu to a near table. He started walking towards them with McCoy when his eyes fell on Chekhov sitting at the bar. He elbowed McCoy and nodded towards the Russian guy saying, "It seems our friend has decided to have some fun."  
McCoy looked at the bar and frowned. The young man was sitting with a slim girl whose back was to them. But it was more than enough. Her red hair was smooth, barely reaching her shoulders. Her back, shoulders, and arms were naked showing the most smooth and milky white skin he's ever seen. While her crimson tight dress lifted a few centimetres above her mid-thigh showing long and cylindrical legs, that he immediately imagined wrapping around him while he plunged roughly in the sacred hole between them.  
He exhaled sharply and grunted,"Whoa, the boy definitely has a good taste."  
Jim hit his shoulder, "Why don't you go and I'll catch you ASAP, after I finish my talk to our engineer?"  
McCoy raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "With pleasure, Captain."  
And he walked immediately towards Chekhov. From among the crowds, he couldn't see the woman's face. But he clearly saw the cleavage between her round tits that had shown from her fuck-me dress.  
He took a deep breath and sat next to her talking to the bartender, "Two Vodca."  
The girl didn't turn to face him, but Chekhov asked across from her, "You're taking two, Doctor? We're on the Enterprise in six hours."  
McCoy looked at him and replied, "The second is for your friend."  
He didn't see the smile on the girl's face, so he went on,"Why don't you join Kirk and Scott? They're discussing important issues? "  
Chekhov looked at him shocked, then nodded to the girl who shrugged. Then he walked away to his friends. So the girl just turned her back to the crowds and held her glass of beer starting sipping slowly.  
McCoy watched her amused. And when the bartender brought him the vodka, he pushed one to her and murmured, "This is yours. On me."  
She turned to him grinning, "Thank you, Doc. I'm trying to quit."  
His eyes widened in shock as he stared at her whispering, "What the fuck...?"  
He's recognised the voice before he recognised her face. So he stared at her for a few moments. Then he grunted, "Anderson! "  
She laughed playfully, "Of course, Doctor. What? You didn't know it was me?"  
He shook his head and replied, "I wouldn't have bought you a drink, if I knew it was you, definitely."  
It was her turn to frown and grit her teeth, "Ass-hole."  
He took the two drinks and started walking away. But he was intercepted by Jim who took one glass from him and shouted excited, "Lennie, you look ravishing, babe."  
Her face didn't relax as she continued staring back at McCoy, "Thank you, Captain for being such a gentleman. I hope you teach your chief doctor some of your manners."  
McCoy cursed and turned to face her, "Don't be a bitch, Anderson."  
He scanned her body, "Although you look like one, in that outfit."  
Her face flushed angry and Jim warned, "Bones, that was mean."  
Bones put the glass on the bar waving at Anderson, "Why would a woman wear such outfit, and walk into a bar full of drunk males unless she wanted to be fucked thorou...?"  
He cut his words when a slap connected to his cheek and he stared at Lennie shocked. She looked at him angrily then walked away. She stopped when abruptly when Bones held her arm firmly and pulled her back, "You think you will hit me and just walk away?"  
Jim held his wrist scowling," Man, are you out of your mind?"  
He let go of her hand, and she murmured, "I should have gone with Chekhov."  
Bones shook his head,"For God sake, does the boy even have a cock?"  
She gasped surprised by his words, and Jim raised his hands ,"You know what? You two are hopeless. I should keep away when you're fighting. Lennie, he's all yours."  
Lennie waved at him carelessly and walked back to the bar, "I'm done with his shit for tonight. "  
She left them and sat back on her stool drinking her beer.  
A few moments later she heard the gruff voice, "Okay. I apologise. I shouldn't have said these words."  
She circled the beer in her glass and talked without looking at him, "I'm no pitch, Doc. I knew all of you would be here to protect me. I wanted to feel like a woman for once. I hate pants."  
He cleared his throat and commented, "I agree with Jim about your looking then. You look mesmerising."  
She turned to him and smiled genuinely, "You really like it?"  
He studied her face momentarily then curled his lower lip, "I think Chekhov is a lucky guy."  
She rolled her eyes, "You can't be serious."  
He laughed and pointed to her, "He's gay, isn't he? "  
She laughed shaking her head,"I don't know anything about that, McCoy."  
He frowned,"You never call me Bones."  
She shrugged and gulped some beer, "We're not friends, Doc."  
He nodded and took his vodka, "You're not friend with any of the guys specifically. "  
He asked her curiously, "Are you lesbian?"  
She coughed her beer and he tapped her back gently, till she calmed and shook her head,"No, Doc. I'm not."  
He nodded and they both listened to the classic music for a while, before he turns to look at her, "I love you new haircut."  
She studied him this time trying to know if he was mocking her. But his frown told her he was pretty serious. So she whispered, "Thank you."  
He swallowed, and pointed behind his back, "You want to dance?"  
Her eyes widened and she repeated, "Want to dance?! Has the vodka kicked in that quickly? "  
He groaned,"Don't start, Lieutenant. I'm just trying to be a gentleman. And make you feel like the lady you want to be."  
She laughed and gave him her hand, "Then I wouldn't miss the chance, Mr. McCoy."  
He twisted his lips, "No one has called me that since my divorce. "  
She walked with him to the dancing arena as she warned, "You shouldn't talk about your divorce, when you're about to dance with a girl, Doc."  
He shrugged and encircled her waist with his strong arms and winked, "And you shouldn't call the man your dancing with Doc., or his last name."  
She laughed and put her hands on his shoulders, "Sorry, Leonard. But remember, you asked for it."  
He smiled, and started moving with her slowly. He didn't miss Jim's smirk to him, so he frowned and turned his back to him, pulling Lannie closer to him. She sighed and moved closer cherishing the moment and the feeling of being between the arms of a strong man such as Leonard McCoy.  
He felt the heat radiating from her slim, and yet supple body. And inhaled sharply filling his chest with her flowery scent. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I haven't danced since I joined the Starfleet."  
He murmured, "Me either. Actually since I got divorced. "  
She moved her head away and looked at him annoyed, "Please, Leonard, stop talking about your ex."  
He smiled sheepishly, "I was just chatting. "  
She rested on his shoulder and closed her eyes speaking softly, "Choose another topic."  
He hummed then asked,"Then let's talk about you. Why aren't you with someone, Anderson? "  
She raised her eyes to him blaming, "What happened to the first name base?"  
He nodded, "Sorry, I mean, Lannie."  
She smiled and closed her eyes, "I'm with you now, Leonard, aren't I? "  
He answered seriously, "You know what I mean, Eleanor. "  
She sighed and moved her face closer to him," Maybe because I don't want someone. I want THE one, MY one, Leonard. "  
His breath hitches as he looked straight into her blue eyes. And for his amazement he felt his blood rushing down to a place that hasn't worked prooerly for a long time.  
He didn't know if she pressed her body against his, or she was already that close to him a few minutes ago. But he could feel the tightness in his pants pressing her soft flesh.  
Unintentionally, one of his hands moved up to rub her bare back. While the other moved down to capture her hip. And she gasped whispering his name, "Len..." closing her eyes tightly.  
They kept moving to the music. Or trying to keep up with it. Because involuntarily, their hips started another movements of their own.  
Bones startled when he felt the hand on his shoulder and heard Jim's whispers, "Get yourself a room, man."  
Lannie snapped her eyes open and stopped moving when she heard her Captain. She found herself hyperventilating and felt the common wetness between her thighs. So she looked at Bones confused and he spoke with a hoarse voice, "Your room, or mine?"  
She whispered, "Mine."  
He held her hand and pulled her with him to the elevator. Once doors were closed, he pushed her harshly to the wall and pressed his body against hers, then crashed his mouth to her lips. She moaned into his mouth and opened her lips to allow his tongue to start its exploration.  
He moved his tongue inside her mouth fighting with her tongue, then caressing her teeth and cheeks, before drinking of her oral nectar till he felt they were fighting for breath.  
He moved his head back and scanned her flushed face grunting, "What are you doing to me, Anderson? "  
He trusted his hips into hers and she cried when she felt his steel rod nestling at the apex of her thighs. And he paused asking, "Are you sure you want this, Eleanor? Because I hate second thoughts. "  
She nodded strongly. And before he goes on, the elevator dang, and door opened to her floor. He pulled her roughly from her arm and walked fast to her room.  
Once they were in, he pushed her to the bed and started stripping. She stared at him in a mixture of fear and lust that amazed him. Her eyes flies to his cock immediately when he freed it from his briefs. He smiled smugly, "You like what you see, Anderson?"  
She swallowed and he nodded at her," Now take off that silly dress. And remind me to cut it after I'm done with you."  
She frowned confused, so he smirked, "I'm not letting you inside that fuck-me outfit again, honey. "  
She blushed. He didn't know from anger or shyness. It wouldn't matter anyway. He was going to have her tonight, his way. He's always been eager to taste that untouchable woman. He was always curious about her. Why he never saw her dating. Why she doesn't have a boyfriend, or even a girlfriend. And after he saw her thighs tonight, he wondered how tight she can wrap them around him. How her walls would feel around his cock. How loud can she screams when she comes. And how many times he can make her come before he comes deeply inside her womb. And he was going to know all of it right now.  
She was watching him intently and he groaned, "Take it off woman or I'm going to tear it off you."  
Her body shivered and he could see her skin goosebumps and smirked. He was sure he would love it. He would never forget that night with Eleanor Anderson.  
He watched her as she stood and slided her dress down slowly with hooded eyes. His eyes moved to the two globes that showed from the dress. And licked his lips imagining them sucking on her rose rigid nipples. And Lannie did noticed the twitching in his raging cock.  
Her hands paused when the dress reached her hips. And she looked at him hesitated. He groaned with clenched teeth, "Go on, Anderson."  
She swallowed and pushed the dress more until her plump lips appeared and McCoy couldn't help it.  
He moved his hands fast to push the dress and carried her pride style. She screamed in astonishment and his voice came out husky, "Don't tease me now, Anderson. "  
He dropped her to the bed and covered her body with his whispering, "I love how your flesh feels beneath me, honey. I wonder how it feels from inside. "  
She gasped, "Why don't you find it out? "  
He cupped her breast smirking, "Not that fast hone. I'm curious how many times you would come before I plunge into you."  
Her eyes widened and he down to the breast he captured murmuring, "You have the perfect breast size, Lannie. Our damn uniform hides it very well."  
Then he attacked her nipple with his mouth and she screamed.

R and R. Tell me if I should go on.


	2. Chapter 2

McCoy couldn't hold back anymore. But Lannie had a surprise for him.

Disclaimer. I don't own Star Trek. English is not my mother tongue. So excuse any grammar or spelling errors.

Lannie had been fighting for air after the orgasm McCoy gave her only from his ministrations to her nipples. And before she recovers, he launched his clever mouth to her weeping core. She wasn't able to scream this time. She only moaned and thrust her hips up. While her fingers clutched his hair tightly.  
He groaned at her engorged lips and started biting her hard clit.  
He admitted she had the biggest clit he's ever seen in his sex life. It was big enough to protrude from the buffy lips. He thought it might be half an inch long. So he started licking it enjoying himself more than he did when he was suckling her tits.  
Her moans were rising and she was unaware of any of her surroundings. All she thought about was the man between her thighs. And his clever tongue that lavished her opening and painted her lips with her own juices.  
She moved her fingers thoroughly into his hair and thought she never wants him to stop. But he did eventually. Only to probe her love hole with two fingers simultaneously and suddenly. And she clenched her walls tightly on them.  
He moaned, "Hmm. So wet. And yet so tight."  
Her breathing raced when he started to move his fingers. She thought he would move them in and out to prepare her for the rock-hard rod. But he didn't. He kept only half of his fingers inside and clawed them up. And she gasped again.  
He started stroking her anterior wall provocatively and she cried, "Len, what are you doing to me?"  
He smiled smugly, "Enjoy it, honey. "  
And his tempo raised raising her heart rate with it. She never saw him with a woman. But what he was doing to her told her he knew very well what effect he has on her. And what control he has on her body as his fingers hammered her spot.  
Her body writhing in front of his eyes, her body flushed and her chest rising with every breath, he was amazed by her response, by her body. And he felt he can't wait anymore to be sheathed within her heat. He needed her as much as she needed release. And he scrubbed the rough spot with his nail lightly, but it was enough.  
Her body went rigid and she screamed before her flesh started shaking with the fluid rushing out of her core. Bones's eyes sparkled with joy. This woman is just perfect. How she looks, how she teases him, how she responds to his touch, and how she feels beneath him.  
He moved his hands to her bent thighs and spread them wide watching her face carefully as her body began to relax. Their eyes met and she smiled at him, the most angelic smile he's ever seen.  
He held his thick cock and stroked it a couple of times before he touched her hole with the purple head. And Lannie's body jolted. Then she chuckled as he looked at her, "Ready, Eleanor? "  
Her face blushed and he wondered again if she was shy, or just excited. But when she bit her lower lip and nodded silently, he didn't care anymore. He plunged into her in one swift move and filled her to the hilt.  
She closed her eyes tightly in what seemed like painful expression. Her hands clenched on the sheets.  
Bones himself closed his eyes as he felt her suffocating cavern closing eagerly on him and he grunted, "Fuck, Anderson. Your mates were teenagers or what? You're so tight. "  
She painted, "Actually, they were battery operated. "  
His eyes snapped open and he shouted, "What? What the hell do you mean?"  
She twisted her mouth and answered shyly, "You're definitely thicker than my vibrator, Leonard. "  
He moved back a little and whispered, "You're virgin?!"  
She clenched her thighs around him and warned, "Don't you dare. And of course I'm no virgin. I popped my cherry six years ago."  
He waved at her,"Come on, woman. You're technically a virgin. My cock is the first living flesh to get into your cunt."  
She rolled her eyes,"For God sake, watch your words. And are you going to fuck me or not?"  
He stared at her annoyed, "Who should watch his words now?"  
She relaxed her thighs around his hips. He felt it and held them tightly unaware of the bruises his fingers will leave, and said, "I'm not done with you yet, Lannie. "  
He thrust into her gently and she moaned. He leaned forward till his chest touched her breasts and whispered, "But if this is your first time, then I've got to make it special. "  
Their eyes locked and she felt him moving inside her very slowly, taking his cock out slowly, brushing against all her sensitive spots, then thrusting hard into her, knocking on her womb gaits.  
His thrusts were consistent, precise, violent and gentle. His cock was caressing her passage very gently. His hands touching her body very lightly, firing all her nerve endings. Her body was on fire. And she knew only his water would put it down.  
And with every stroke of his cock-head, to her cervix, she was losing all her defenses, exactly as her womb surrendered to his assault and opened its gate to him.  
And he felt it. He saw it in her sky-blue eyes. And felt it in the twitching around his rod. And he couldn't hold it anymore. He embraced her shaking body and ground his pelvis to hers until there was no movement visible. Although his cock kept its quest inside her. And she moaned, "Len, please. "  
He panted,"please what, Lannie? What do you want?"  
She cried, "You. Only you."  
He grinned, "I'm close, baby. Are you ready for me?"  
She whispered, "Yes, Len. I need you. I need your cum."  
He moved his hand between their tightly clasped bodies and pinched her clit. She cried and burst into her third orgasm for tonight. And her first with a real cock, with a real man. A man that felt her muscles quivering and clasping tightly around his sensitive rod and couldn't not join her. He groaned and buried himself deep inside his mate, his cock twitching and sending jets of sick semen inside her womb. She didn't stop shaking. Of her orgasm, and the idea of having a man inside her for the first time. Of having McCoy between her legs. Of having his seed inside her womb. And a tear fell to her temples.  
Bones eventually recovered from his orgasm, he opened his eyes and moved his head back to look at her. He wiped her tear and whispered, "Are you okay?"  
She tried to smile and nodded, "It was just too much to me. I never felt like this."  
He chuckled, "Good to know you enjoyed your first encounter with a real cock."  
She laughed and moved her hand to caress his hair, "Have I ever told you that I love your hair?"  
He smirked, "You always get annoyed when you see me."  
She hit his chest lightly and said, "Because you always scorn me. No doubt you can be an asshole when you want, McCoy."  
He smiled and moved a red hair tress away from her forehead murmuring, "You need to get some sleep, Eleanor. You look exhausted. "  
With that he pulled his cock out of her and they both moaned as their fluids trailed out of her.  
She smiled sheepishly and turned to her right side. He lied behind her spooning her warm body and pulled a thin sheet to cover them. She closed her eyes savoring the feeling of his strong body surrounding her.  
She found herself whispering, "Leonard. "  
He hummed and she talked, "I feel empty. I don't want to feel like that again. "  
He groaned, "Sleep, Anderson. "  
She smiled and closed her eyes, "Yes, sir."  
He felt the twitching in his cock again, but he sighed and tried to ignore it as they drifted to sleep.

Notes:

I hope you like this. Read and Review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Lannie felt the hand shaking her violently with a gruff voice calling, "Lannie, Lannie, wake up."  
She opened her eyes and stared at Bones confused, "What's wrong? "  
He was still naked, but he moved away from her immediately replying, "We're late, Anderson. Get dressed. Enterprise is leaving in ten minutes."  
She jolted up shouting, "What?"  
He put his boxers on and grabbed his shirt, "Don't look so stricken. Get into your clothes, Anderson, NOW."  
She headed to the bathroom, "I need a shower, first."  
He held her arm painfully and gritted his teeth, "No time, woman. Get into your fuckin clothes. Unless you want me to leave you here."  
She put her Starfleet uniform on as she grumbled about her smell that screamed out loud, just got fucked, but he ignored her and put on his pants and walked to the door, "Meet me down in two minutes. Two minutes, Lieutenant, and I'll go. With or without you."  
And he walked out leaving her behind cursing.

Jim stood at the entrance with Scott and Chekhov cursing, "What the hell do you mean two important members of my crew are not here yet? We're leaving in a minute. "  
Scott replied feeling uneasy, "You heard me, Captain. Don't ask me why they aren't here yet."  
Jim gave him a scowl and turned to Chekhov, "Call them on their comm's. Tell them to bring their asses here right now. We can't leave without our Chief Medical Officer and our first engineer. "  
Chekhov replied, "I tried, Captain. They don't answer. "  
Jim shook his head,"I can't believe it. They've never been late before. "  
Scott hesitated, "Do you think something has happened to them?"  
Jim looked worried and turned to Chekhov, "Tell Spock to take care of it. I'm going to bring them. If I didn't call in ten minutes, get out of here."  
Scott said,"I'm coming with you. "  
Before they make a move, they heard a ding and the door opened with Bones and Lannie carrying their back bags.  
Jim crossed his arms and shouted, "Where have you been? "  
Bones walked out of the elevator, "We're here now, Jim. You can launch. "  
Scott looked at his Lieutenant, "Are you okay, Anderson? "  
She nodded and looked at Jim apologising, "Sorry, Captain. "  
He frowned at her and turned to his Chief Engineer, "I expect you to deal with that firmly, Scott. And report me."  
Scott nodded, "Aye, Captain. "  
and waved to Lannie to walk with him. Jim leaned on her and smirked, "You can take a shower, first, Lieutenant. You smell like medicine more than McCoy himself. "  
Her face blushed in embarrassment and she avoided all the looks that scanned her and walked away. While Bones growled in objection. So Jim turned to him and murmured, "I'm trying to be polite, Bones. Your smell is all over the poor girl. She even can't walk properly. What did you do to her?"  
Bones scolded him,"I don't fuck and tell..., CAPTAIN. "  
Jim chuckled in amusement and walked to the bridge while Bones headed to his medbay, thinking it might be nice to walk around with Lannie's smell on his own body.

Lannie raised her eyes to Chekhov who entered her quarter and asked her concerned, "Are you okay, sis? You've been quite silent the whole day. You didn't even come to lunch. "  
She was sitting on the floor resting her back to her bed, reading. So she put her Pad aside and smiled faintly, "I'm fine, P.C., thank you for being so caring."  
He sat Indian style in front of her and asked, "Is it Scott? Was he harsh to you? Did he punish you for being late?"  
She sighed and shook her head, "It's not him, Pavel. It's McCoy. "  
His eyes widened in shock and yelled, "I always thought the man was a freak. OMG. What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? Was he violent? "  
She laughed bitterly, "Not at all, P. He's no freak."  
Chekhov waved at her,"Come on. I've never seen him with a girl. They must run away from him after his first night."  
She shook her head murmuring, "He's amazed he never sees me with anyone too."  
He looked at her worried, then put his hand on her knee and asked,"What happened, Eleanor? Talk to me."  
She shrugged, "We get into my room as you might have expected. He was an asshole the way he always acts."  
He curled his lip,"McCoy acts this way only with you, Lannie. Only when you are around. Other than that, the man is a good doctor and good friend. "  
She signed, "Yeah. Sometimes I wonder why he hates me that much."  
It was Chekhov's turn to shrug,"The way I saw him touching you last night, and the lust in his eyes, when he pulled you to the elevator never support the hate theory, my dear."  
She looked at him confused, and he pointed to her to go on.  
She bit her lower lip and continued, "He was amazing, P. I felt I was dreaming, flying. I never felt like this."  
He nodded,"Sure you did. The man is known for his magic hands. And you have very low threshold for him. He stimulates you in a way or another. "  
She went on,"He was rough. It didn't take him much time to take me to the sky, several times. Until he knew I've never been with a man before. "  
Chekhov raised his eyebrows, "You told him?"  
She twisted her lips,"I should have. He was moving fast and wild. I had to tell him, so he takes it easy on me."  
Chekhov asked, "Did he?"  
He was surprised by the dreamy look in her eyes when she answered in a husky voice,"I never thought he could be that gentle. He turned into an angel. He was very caring. He was concerned that he might hurt me. He was,.. god! He was amazing, P.C. I never thought my first time with a man would be that perfect. "  
He stared at her with wide eyes that she didn't even notice as she spoke, "And when we were done, we spooned. And that was the best feeling I've ever experienced. To lie down next to him, to be embraced by his arms. To fall asleep between his arms, with his hot breath on my neck. I'll never forget that night. Ever."  
He studied her face and wondered, "God, Lannie. You're head over heels for the man."  
She bit her lip, "I won't deny that I like him. I mean, he's different. I never met a guy like him. I..."  
He cut her off,"You only knew the man a few months ago, Eleanor. Think about it. "  
She shook her head, "After last night, I think of nothing but him."  
He sighed and kept silent for a while, then asked,"Then what are you sad? Why didn't you come to dinner? "  
She hit the ground, "Because I don't know what's wrong with him. Since we've come back onboard, he's ignoring me. I tried to speak to him twice. I went to med-bay to chat with him. But he barely talks. He doesn't even look at me. As if I don't exist. "  
He asked confused, "Why is he doing that? "  
She shrugged, "I don't know. I thought he didn't want to let people know what happened between us. But it was obvious to all of you what we were going to do when he dragged me to my room."  
He hesitated, "You think he regretted it?"  
She looked sad and asked, "You think he did?"  
He replied, "You have another explanation? "  
She waved with a hand, "He can't be that cruel, P. McCoy is not a bad person. Even if he was drunk and regretted it, why he treated me so coldly? For God's sake, I'm still carrying his jizz inside me. He should at least..."  
Chekhov flinched and yelled, "Hey. What are you saying? You had unprotected sex with him?"  
She stared at him amazed and replied, "We were naked in bed. And of course I don't have any condoms in my room. You wanted me to kick him out to bring a protection? "  
He shouted, "I wanted you to think, Eleanor. Think. "  
She yelled, "I wasn't thinking, Chekhov. I was only feeling. I didn't want my first time to be with a latex sheath. Besides, McCoy looks very healthy. I don't think I would get infected with any STD."  
He nodded annoyed, "Yes. But you might get pregnant. "  
She gasped and stared at him in shock. Then she jumped on her feet and ran out of her room.

Bones was sitting to his small desk in his quarter finishing some work on his Pad when he heard the buzzing of his doorbell. He ordered the door to open and raised his eyes to see Eleanor standing at his door in her sleeveless pyjamas, and his eyes widened. He put his Pad down and stood up frowning, "What are you doing here?"  
Her heart clenched at the rigid tone and she replied with a shaking voice, "I need morning shot."  
He stared at her confused, so she closed the door and approached him repeating, "I need an emergency contraceptive, Doctor. Am I clear now?"  
He asked confused, "You're not on birth control? "  
She yelled at him angrily, "Why would I? My battery operated boyfriend wouldn't conceive me."  
He moved his fingers thorough his hair groaning, "Fuck. Why didn't I consider this?"  
She crossed her arms and he moved towards her ordering, "Go back to your quarter, Anderson. And I'll bring it to you? "  
She asked as she walked out with him, "Why wouldn't I come with you to the medbay? "  
He replied annoyed, "You really want to wander Enterprise in your PJ?"  
She was amazed and her minded wondered, Is he jealous?  
But she walked beside him keeping her mouth shut until they met Spock and she heard Bone's curse. She smiled at Spock who greeted them and asked, "Lieutenant, why are you dressed like this?"  
McCoy exhaled and Lannie hesitated, "I needed..."  
Bones cut her off firmly, "She has stomach pain and asked me for medication, Spock."  
He nodded and looked at Bones, "Everything okay, Doctor? You look nervous. "  
McCoy nodded, "I'm fine." Then talked to Lannie, "Go to your quarter, Lieutenant and I'll send nurse Chapel to you. "  
She nodded and smiled to Spock, then walked away with a playful smirk on her lips that McCoy didn't miss.  
***************


	4. Into darkness

Lannie flinched when she felt the drug shot in her arm and Bones asked, "You're okay?"  
She nodded and spoke with a low voice, "You didn't send Chapel! "  
He replied, "She's busy."  
She twisted her lips disappointed, "I thought you came for another reason. "  
He glared at her and talked coldly, "We're onboard, Lieutenant. "  
She smirked, "We're off duty, Doctor. "  
He replied, "I'm on call twenty four seven. "  
She whispered, "This is your alibi? "  
He pursued his lips annoyed and tried to make his words firm,"Listen to me carefully, Anderson. You need to forget about last night and stop making notice about it. We were drunk. Both of us. I know it was your first time, but there won't be a second time."  
She glared at him painfully, "If you regret what happened between us, McCoy, please be brave enough to admit it. But don't pretend it never happened. "  
He stared at her as she said her voice cracked, "Unless I was that bad."  
His eyes shut and he sighed. She searched his face for any clues about what he feels but it was blank. As well as his voice when he held her shoulders and looked her in the eyes saying, "Eleanor, stop overthinking. It was one night. A great night I won't deny. But you need to move on. We can't do it again. Never. "  
Her tears fell on her cheeks and he tried his best to ignore them and wished her good night before leaving her room. And she collapsed on the floor crying.

A whole month has passed with McCoy still ignoring Anderson. Or at least treated her indifferent only when he had to. She kept her broken heart and an offended dignity inside her chest and tried to move on as he adviced her. Only Chekhov felt her pain.  
Jim was smart enough to know something had happened between his CMO and Anderson. Something other than sex. He tried to poke his friend, but Bones never talked about it.

Lannie looked at Jim shocked and repeated, "You've accepted Scott's resignation! Are you kidding me? He's your Chief Engineering Officer. "  
He pointed to her, "Chekhov is now. And you're going to work with him. You have a problem with that?"  
She shook her head, "Off course, I don't. But Scott is the best, Jim. He knows that ship by heart. "  
Jim walked away, "And you're his student. You and Chekhov will be a great team. "  
She shook her head in disbelief then scanned the 72 torpedoes and her body shivered.

Lannie crossed her arms and looked at Jim,"Are you serious? You wannabe pop up one of these torpedoes? "  
He raised an eyebrow, "Strange you used the same word Bones said. But yes, I want to know what's inside them."  
She shook her head in disbelief, "This might turn us into ashes, you know that, don't you?"  
He nodded, "Of course I do. But we have to do that. And you're the only Engineer here who can deal with it."  
She mocked, "I remember Scott wanted to know what's inside and he resigned because you refused. "  
He sighed, "Lannie, are you doing it, or not?"  
She squinted, "You mean am I risking myself for you to know what's inside or not? "  
He twisted his mouth but smiled once she proceeded, "Of course I'm doing it, Jim. I'm sure you won't take that risk if you had a single doubt about it."  
His smile widened and he tapped her shoulder, "Good girl. I knew you wouldn't let me down. Now, get ready. You are leaving in ten minutes with McCoy. "  
She gasped in shock and yelled, "With whom? Why would he join me for such mission?"  
Jim started to walk away, "Because you need backup, Lannie. Someone who would get you back if things went sideways."  
She yelled after him, "McCoy would want it to explode in me, Jim."  
He yelled as he disappeared, "No, he wouldn't. "  
She exhaled angrily and headed to the torpedoes to get one ready.  
After ten minutes, she was sitting next to Bones who directed their shuttle to a deserted planet. They sat in silence for minutes then he asked without looking at her,"You have any idea what you are going to do? "  
She replied mechanically, "To some extent. "  
He pursued his lips and commented, "Jim is unwise to make such decisions. "  
She replied, "He's my Captain. I can't say no. Unless I'm going to quit as my chief did."  
He didn't say a word, so she turned to him, "You want me to quit, Doctor?"  
He scowled and pressed some buttons on the console, "We're in. Get ready for landing."  
She swallowed and turned her gaze to the torpedo, then nodded,"I'm ready."  
He threw her a side gaze and started to land on the planet.  
A few minutes passed as Lannie checked the torpedo with her devices, while Bones watched her intently. She waved at him,"You're here to help, Doc. Come on, give me a hand and press that purple button on the internal panel."  
He knelt beside her cursing, "Can't you ask for help nicely? "  
She ignored him and attached her device,"Don't press it unless I tell you."  
He got his hand inside and murmured, "I'm ready when you..."  
She yelled,"Now."  
He pressed the button and the torpedo sent an alarm with the panel closing on McCoy's arm.  
He groaned and Lannie wailed, "God, it locked itself. "  
McCoy stared at the half minute countdown and yelled at her,"What the hell happened?"  
She moved to the other end of the torpedo and moved her probe on the small panel murmuring, "I'll fix it. Don't worry. "  
He stared at her and yelled to his earpiece, "Jim, get her the hell out of here."  
She yelled to hers,"No. No,I'm working on it."  
Jim asked her from the bridge, Anderson, can you disarm it?"  
She shouted, "Working on it, Captain. Just give me seconds. "  
Bones fumed with anger, "You don't have seconds."  
Jim said,"Lannie?"  
She cried, "No, Jim. If you beam me back, he will die. "  
Jim pursed his lips and watched the countdown on the screen. And Lannie kept working while Bones counted down in a warning voice till he reached two, and Lannie screamed as the panel got detached in her hand, fell on her back.  
Bones sighed when the countdown stopped at one and the panel door moved sideways again freeing his arm.  
He raised his eyes to Lannie, "Are you okay there? "  
She nodded and got up,"Yeah. You?"  
He got up,"Fine."  
They both reproached the torpedo to scan the upper surface that moved to uncover a frozen man and Bones said, "Jesus. Jim,you've got to see this."

Bones sighed and watched the dark sky in front of him as he said, "You're such a stubborn bitch, Anderson."  
She switched off her earpiece and turned to glare at him,"You know I'm no bitch, Leonard. "  
He smirked, "Of course I do. But you still have a steal head."  
She didn't hear Kirk as he chuckled and talked to his CMO,"Don't piss her off, Bones. The girl has just saved your life."  
Bones winked at her and said playfully, "You think I should thank her?"  
Lannie's eyes widened shocked of his changing demeanor. While Jim scolded him, "Get your ass back here, McCoy. I need to see that damn torpedo. "  
Bones chuckled amused and Lannie shook her head smiling.  
After thirty minutes McCoy was working with Anderson on the torpedo when Jim joined them and said,"He confirmed it. The 72 torpedoes have 72 of his crew members inside."  
McCoy replied, "I tried it defrost them. But this technique is beyond my knowledge. "  
Jim frowned, "They are from the future? "  
Anderson started to disarm the other torpedoes answering, "They're not advanced, Captain. Actually they are from the past."  
He stared at her shocked and Bones explained their theory. Then Jim looked at them, "You two work on this till we find a way."  
Bones exhaled as he put his hands on waist, while Lannie nodded,"Aye, Captain. "  
Jim left and Lannie murmured, "I'm afraid you'll have to bear me for the next few hours, Doctor McCoy."  
He glared at her for a moment then continued his work in silence that declared he was going back to his cold mode. She sighed and went on the job assigned to her.

Admiral Marcus started his attack on the Enterprise. McCoy and Anderson didn't know what was happening. All they knew that suddenly the ship shook violently and Anderson was pushed backwards to hit the medical table behind her, which collapsed due to the violent impact taking Lannie down with it. Lannie cried as she fell down vigorously and felt the sharp pain at her side.  
Bones looked at her in concern, while he held firmly to his torpedo. When he saw her pained features, he tried hard to move to her despite the repeated shaking of the ship, and the screams of his fellows. He ignored all of that and the balance he barely can keep and approached her yelling, "Are you all right? "  
She moved her hand away from her side and raised it for him to see. His eyes widened when he saw it covered with blood.  
Fortunately, the ship stopped shaking and he shouted, "Chapel, give me a hand. She's bleeding. "  
Lannie closed her eyes and moaned as he checked her and said, "It's just a scalpel, Lannie. Fortunately, it's far from the your kidney. "  
She gasped, "A scalpel piercing my body, Leonard. It hurts so much. I can't even breathe. "  
He carried her carefully and laid her on the nearest bed, and took his instruments from nurse Chapel who was by his side momentarily. He looked at Lannie and said in a firm tone, "I'm gonna pull it out now, Lannie. "  
She moved her hands to hold his crying, "Easy, please, I..."  
He cut her off ordering Chapel, "Hold her hands, NOW."  
Chapel did as he said and he pulled the scalpel out, and Lannie screamed. "  
He breathed in and started his work as Lannie cried silently. He massaged his shoulder with one hand saying calmly, "You're gonna be fine, girl. Just hold on, and I'll take care of you. "  
She smiled with gritted teeth and tried to talk,"Of course, Doctor. It's your job. I trust you."  
He looked offended for some reason she didn't get. Then she closed her eyes tightly as she felt another wave of pain, "Don't worry, Doctor McCoy. You don't have to thank me now. We're even. "  
He frowned angrily, "Shut up, Anderson. And let me finish my work. "  
She scanned his face as he worked. He always had those frown lines. Even if he was relaxed. And now she regrets she didn't touch them when she had the opportunity. Their eyes met and she whispered, "Is that real concern, Len? Or you feel guilty because I was injured here?"  
He looked at her blaming and ignored her questions. A few minutes later, he was done and he patted her shoulder gently, "You will be fine, Eleanor. Just have some rest."  
She nodded and closed her eyes in clear exhaustion. So he raised his eyes to Chapel, "Take good care of her, and I'll check the others. "

McCoy scanned Jim's dead body for a moment then collapsed on a near chair supporting his forehead to his hand. He couldn't believe his best friend has really passed away. Chekhov, Scott, and nurse Chapel watched him sadly. They all knew how close they were. But they didn't feel the heartache he had in his chest.  
Only Eleanor sensed it. So she moved out of her bed and approached him slowly. She could barely hold her own tears. Though, she put her hand on his shoulder and pressed gently. He raised his tearful eyes to her. But the lump in his throat prevented him from saying anything. She opened her mouth to talk, but they all heard the sound coming from the dead hamster lying on a small table beside Bones' chair.  
Lannie stepped back and Bones looked at the moving body astonished. Then he got up and murmured, "Jesus, it's back to life. "  
He raised his eyes to Chapel and yelled his orders to her, then looked back at Scott,"Get me Khan. I need that son of bitch. His blood is the our only hope to get our Captain back. "

Lannie walked into the medbay a few days later and walked to Jim's bed, which was surrounded by a quarantine tent. McCoy approached her and asked,"How is your injury? "  
She replied softly, "It doesn't exist any more. You sure know what to do with your magic hands, Doctor. I've experienced it myself. "  
She turned to him and sighed, "In different ways. "  
He watched her face for a moment then she cleared her throat and pointed to Jim, "You did a great job here, McCoy. "  
He looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow, "I was desperate. I would have lost my dearest friend if I didn't do it. I really wasn't sure it would work."  
She nodded,"I understand. But, when do you expect him to wake up? "  
McCoy replied, "He will need more time. Until his body gets rid of the radiation. "  
They kept silent for moments then she turned to face him,"I never thanked you for taking care of me."  
He shrugged, "It's my job, Lieutenant. "  
She scanned his rigid features and wondered, "Why do you hate me, Leonard? "  
He raised an eyebrow and murmured, "I don't hate you, Eleanor. "  
She whispered, "You regret what happened between us, don't you? "  
He looked her in the eye then talked, "No, Lannie I don't regret it. Actually I loved every single moment of it. But we can't do it again. And please, don't ask for more explanation. Because I won't give you one."  
Her eyes clouded with tears and she looked away from him trying to swallow the lump in her throat. He held her shoulder gently and spoke, "I'm sorry, Lannie. But you better move on. Just pretend it never happened. "  
And with those words he walked away leaving her alone. And only then, her tears fell on her face.


End file.
